


Monday

by Henry_Steinfield



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, fingers in his ass, kanye west he likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield
Summary: Two lovers celebrate their last day together





	Monday

they had been preparing for this very moment, ever since the final date was set. they were ready to face the ending of an era.

or, so they had thought.

as weeks passed, they continued to do the same thing; spend as much time as they could every sunday. but as time was growing short, they began to think “is it enough? are we living our lives to the fullest?”

and those thoughts especially appeared as the final sunday happened.

it had been normal, them swinging their swords and reciting those classic lines about mr. west. but as the sun began to set the mood shifted. it went from joyous and wonderful to scared and lost.

the two lovers sat on-top of a grassy field as they watched the sun go down. skinny, bone like hands intertwined. this was their final day. and they were spending it together.

“..sans,” the taller one spoke up, turning his head towards the skeleton. “what’s going to happen to us?” 

the boney one shrugged. “*i don’t know. i didn’t think this day would come this soon..” neither of them did.

komaeda looked down at his watch. 11:55. it was almost time.

“dear.. it’s.. almost monday..” he muttered shakily. “are we going to die?”

“*i don’t know, but don’t worry about it love. we’ll know when we get there.”

they sat in silence, komaeda wrapping his arms around him.

“..i’m scared.”

“*i know..”

he fell silent. 11:57. “..remember how we met?”

the short skeleton chuckled. “*why of course, how could i forget? those sweet dance moves you had drove me crazy.”

“..yeah..” he smiled softly at the memory. it was like it was last sunday.

the sun began to dip farther below the horizon, the sky around them dinting to a dark blue. the watch on komaeda’s wrist read 11:58.

“..remember our song?”

“*i could never forget it.” his boney thumb gently rubbed komaeda’s.

“shall we sing it.. together?”

“*yes.”

as the watch ticked another minute and the sun dipped lower, the two lovers sang their song. their lovely sont about kanye west. 

the sun finally slid below the horizon.

12:00

monday.

**Author's Note:**

> this js a joke  
> happy fiha sunday


End file.
